Caught In The Act
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: *Oneshot* Chelsea and Sarah decide to spend some Alone time together but what happens when they get caught by their Husbands? Sheamus/OC, Kazarian/OC *FEMSLASH Don't Like Don't Read!*


_Me: Hey guys I'm back with another Oneshot, This time it has quite a bit of girl on girl action so if you don't like that, please don't read ok. But it'll also have Sheamus and Kazarian in it too so don't worry alright? Anyway Sarah belongs to DanDJohnMLover and I would love to thank her for helping me out with one part :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

"I'll see you in a bit Stephen!" Chelsea yelled from their room as Stephen just walked out the door and left then she smiled happily as she texted a friend of hers.

_Ste left come right over, and look sexy too!-Chelsea_

After she sent the text she took off her Bra and Changed into a "I Love Pikachu" Crop Top in small and a pair of Grey Shorts. After she changed she got everything ready then went downstairs and answered the door.

"Hey." Chelsea smiled giving the person bedroom eyes. "How did you manage getting out in that?"

"No trouble at all, Frankie loved it." Sarah smiled as she walked in. What Chelsea was referring to was Sarah's Lace Bell Sleeved Chemise with Removable Straps.

"He's not the only one." Chelsea smiled closing the door. "Not going to lie I missed you Sarah." She smiled. Unlike all of Chelsea's other friendships her's with Sarah was different, it was almost friends with benefits but the two loved each other as well, they also loved their husbands at the same time.

"I missed you too Chelsea." Sarah smiled as she light let her hand wonder over Chelsea's exposed stomach and back. "Know somewhere where we can start?"

"Follow me." Chelsea smiled as they walked up to her room and walked in. "Ste should be gone for a few hours so we're good."

"I'm glad." Sarah smiled moving on the bed then laying in a seductive pose and motioned Chelsea to get on the bed and Chelsea smiled and seductively crawled on the bed and got close to Sarah then she put her arm around Chelsea making her fall on top of her then they started to kiss passionately.

"You're going to enjoy this baby." Chelsea smiled as she kissed Sarah passionately again then started fondling her breasts.

"I already am." Sarah moaned as Chelsea went to her neck while Sarah pulled down the dress and Chelsea saw that she had on some purple Hello Kitty Nipple Tassels.

"Oh god…." Chelsea moaned softly.

"You like them?" Sarah asked

"Baby I'm wet just by looking at them." Chelsea moaned as she kissed Sarah again. "They look so goddamn sexy on you." She whispered as she kissed her neck again then went to kiss her breasts and licked them around the tassels.

"Oh Chelsea." Sarah moaned as she started squirming and Chelsea gently took off the tassels and sucked on her right nipple and Sarah kept moaning as Chelsea fondled the left one. After a bit she switched nipples then pulled down Sarah's dress completely along with her purple thong then started sucking on her. "Ahhhhhhh." She moaned as Chelsea kept sucking on her and Sarah started playing with her breasts as Chelsea kept sucking on her. "Right there Chels right there." She moaned as Chelsea kept sucking on her some more. "Chelsea…." She moaned as Chelsea moved and started using her fingers until Sarah squirted.

"You do that too?" Chelsea asked turning red.

"Of course." Sarah smiled as she caught her breath. "Did you do it too?"

"Once, I felt so embarrassed but Stephen loved it." Chelsea smiled shyly. "Now I see why he does."

"Pretty hot huh?" Sarah asked getting up.

"Yeah. Go sit down over there, just enough to expose your ass." Chelsea said as Sarah got up and turned the computer Chair around and did just that. Meanwhile Chelsea got in her bag and got a pink silicone thing and walked over to Sarah while taking off her clothes.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked as Chelsea walked over to her while sucking on the thing.

"You'll see." Chelsea smiled as she hugged Sarah from behind then stuck the thing in her butt.

"Ahh!" Sarah screamed as Chelsea smirked and stuck it in her some more.

"Told you, you were going to enjoy this baby." Chelsea smiled as she pulled the toy out a bit and Sarah moaned.

"I do." Sarah moaned.

"Good." Chelsea smiled as she kissed her neck.

Meanwhile outside Stephen just pulled in the parking lot when he saw someone else pull in it too.

"Frankie, good to see you again Fella." Stephen smiled getting out of his car.

"Good seeing you too, how's the Shoulder?" Frankie asked.

"Feeling a lot better." He smiled. "So what brings you here?"

"Well I had a feeling that Sarah was here so I'd thought I'd come over if you didn't mind." Frankie smiled.

"I don't mind at all, Chelsea is here as well so let's see what they're doing." Stephen smiled as they went inside and walked upstairs and heard moaning.

"What's going on?" Frankie asked.

"You don't think..."

"Think what?"

"Sarah and Chelsea are with someone else?" Stephen asked sadly

"Only one way to find out." Frankie said as they got to Stephen's room and quietly opened the door and Saw Chelsea and Sarah with a double ended dildo inside them thrusting in each other and kissing each other passionately. After watching for a few Stephen lightly cleared his throat.

"Oh Chelsea..." Sarah moaned, until she looked up and saw Stephen and Frankie watching them. "Frankie!"

"Frankie?" Chelsea asked as she stopped and looked at Frankie and Stephen. "Frankie, Stephen!" She yelled in surprise.

"So, mind telling us what's going on?" Stephen asked crossing his arms.

"We...we...we..." Sarah stuttered.

"Well, we're waiting." Frankie said crossing his arms too.

Chelsea sighed and spoke up, "Sarah and I have feelings for each other. We love each other. We love you guys with all our hearts, but we care for one another."

Sarah nodded, "Yeah, we do. Sorry, we should've told you."

"You should have, you had us worried just a few minutes ago." Stephen said.

"We're sorry." Chelsea said looking down.

"One more thing, if you girls were going to have this get together, why didn't you let us in on it?" Frankie asked with a smirk.

Both Sarah and Chelsea looked up at their guys.

"Wha... what?" Sarah asked.

"Why did you two leave us out of this?" Stephen smirked.

"Well we figured you guys would be busy and…" Chelsea started to say.

"Well like it or not, we're joining in." Frankie smirked as he and Stephen got on the bed and kissed their girls passionately.

"Keep the dildo in for now." Stephen smirked as he kissed Chelsea back passionately and she unbuttoned his shirt and took it off along with his vest and kept kissing him. Over on Sarah's end she broke the kiss with Frankie for a minute to pull off his shirt then kissed him again. After a few minutes of kissing the girls unbuttoned their guys' jeans, letting their cocks free and started sucking on them.

"Oh yeah." Frankie moaned as he closed his eyes as Sarah sucked on his cock. While Chelsea was sucking on his, Stephen got an idea and grabbed the Dildo and started moving it back and forth causing the girls to moan.

"Stephen." Sarah moaned as she grabbed Frankie's cock and started moving it.

"Yes?" Stephen smirked as he moved it back and forth some more.

"Keep going baby." Chelsea moaned as she sucked on Stephen some more and he moved the dildo back and forth some more until they screamed and came.

"Knew you girls would enjoy that." Stephen smirked as he got up and took off his shoes and took off his pants completely and Frankie did the same thing.

"Of course, only this time, we want the real thing." Chelsea smiled stroking Stephen.

"Give it to us good." Sarah said stroking Frankie then Stephen grabbed the Dildo and threw it across the room.

"All fours both of you." Stephen groaned as Chelsea and Sarah did just that. When the girls got close to each other, Stephen and Frankie got on the bed and entered them and they both screamed as they started thrusting in them.

"Oh Stephen!" Chelsea moaned as she looked at Sarah then kissed her passionately and Sarah kissed back allowing their tongues to play with each other while the guys got even more turned on and thrust in them some more.

"Frankie!" Sarah yelled as Frankie thrust in her some more and Chelsea started kissing her everywhere. "Chelsea." She moaned

"Sarah." She moaned back as Stephen thrusted in her deeper. "Stephen!" She moaned loudly.

"Chelsea." Stephen moaned back as he thrusted in her some more then started fondling her.

"Oh yeah!" Chelsea moaned as Sarah was on Frankie's lap and she started bouncing on him.

"Frankie, Frankie, Frankie!" Sarah yelled as she bounced on him some more.

"Sarah!" Frankie moaned as she bounced on him some more.

"Stephen, I can't hold it in much longer." Chelsea moaned as she felt herself getting weak.

"Hang on Chelsea." Stephen moaned as he thrusted in her a few more times. "Ok now!" He yelled as he gave one last thrust then they screamed each other's names and came.

"Frankie I'm cumming!" Sarah yelled as she screamed Frankie's name and came, after a few more thrusts Frankie screamed Sarah's name and came as well. "Frankie, I think I'm going to squirt again!" She yelled as Frankie pulled out of her and stuck two fingers in her and thrusted in her until she squirted then stopped as the four of them moved up and got under the covers.

"Man that looked hot." Stephen panted.

"Believe me it is, I love it when she does that." Frankie smiled hugging Sarah.

"Me too." Chelsea smiled kissing Sarah.

"Next time you two plan on having a get together, let us know, we want in." Stephen smiled kissing Chelsea's neck.

"Yeah we do." Frankie smiled.

"We will." Chelsea and Sarah smiled looking at each other and smiling.

_Me: Oh man that was hot right there ;D ;D If the four wasn't such good friends then I bet Sarah and Chelsea would be in even more trouble, thank god they're not lol ;D ;D I bet the guys were turned on just by walking in on them ;D ;D Anyway read and review Everyone ;D ;D_


End file.
